CP - August, 2385
This page chronicles posts #14001-14120 and spans the time of August 1st to August 30th of the year 2385. *CP - July, 2385 *CP - September, 2385 Earth Plots First Week Hearing about his father going away on the Valiant, EDWARD ELBRUNNE goes to PATRICK REESE and asks him if he, too, can serve on the ship. Reese agrees if the engineering supervisor agrees too. EDWARD then goes to AANG THRISS and speaks with her and she offers to agree if Reese and his father both agree! ANTHONY NORAD and MIXIE NORAD talk about the baby due and he starts to complain about lack of research facilities. Second Week Preparing for the Valiants maiden voyage in September, AANG THISS needs to get permission from ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about Eddie’s request. She goes to him and they have a discussion about it, prompting Andrus to agree. AANG then seeks out PATRICK REESE and discusses her opinion, deciding that Edward is in. MIXIE NORAD has asked around and has been able to find a new job opening for ANTHONY NORAD on Bajor working for the Beijing Group so they decide to go and check things out. EDWARD ELBRUNNE gets news he is approved and then goes to ANDRUS not knowing he knows and gets permission. Andrus agrees with his son if his son works out with him to keep focused. Third Week INDIA SIOMANE-NESRIN parts ways with SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN and the children as she prepares to board the USS Valiant. Saying goodbye is hard for everyone, but they promise to keep in touch as much as possible. Cardassia Plots First Week Back on the planet and working KOHSII VENIK is surprised to see SIYAL INDUS there. They talk about second wives and Kohsii sells her friend some lingerie. SIYAL brings this back to AVARIN INDUS and allows him to see what he can look forward to when he is better. Second Week CORAT DAMAR, YORKIN KORINAS, OZARA VENIK and ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) get together to discuss the plan of attack for the Romulan territories after several weeks of planning. They decide to go after Remus and take out a good chunk of dilithium, using Romulan resistance, Klingons and mUniverse people for the brunt of the attack while the Cardassians and Kazon stage a fake attack at the border. At the end of the meeting, ONEL escorts OZARA back to her ship and they have some sexual tension, him trying to woo her back, but she isn’t interested. She calls her husband DURAS VENIK to help her and the men get into a fight. DURAS leaves with a broken nose and OZARA seeks him out to make sure he is okay with everything that happened. Fourth Week Gathering for some final discussions, CORAT DAMAR and ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) discuss the invasion of Remus as an offensive against Jevriani. Onel explains he needs better ground troops, one of them being Duras Venik, to which OZARA VENIK has to allow over on the ship. OZARA seeks out DURAS VENIK and tells him about the new assignment and how she is going with him, though he resents needing a babysitter. Beaming over to the mUniverse ship, OZARA annoys ONEL (ERON) by staying regardless and DURAS attempts to cope by going about his own business. ONEL (ERON) then contacts BAARIL JO’REK is hears about the HouDNAi’s which he hadn’t heard about previously. OZARA settles into her room only to find out it was ONEL’S (ERON) room. She gets annoyed with him and sends him away only for him to come back in them idle of the night, seducing her with the side of him that is more like Eron and the two end up being intimate. Feeling badly about her moment with Onel, OZARA seeks out DURAS who has heard rumours and she initiates a sexual encounter with her husband. Bajor Plots First Week Surprising CORBAN MADDIX on Bajor for his birthday, CADENCE MADDIX is there to have some fun and spend the night. Maddix explains to her his dwindling sex life and in the morning CORBAN asks CADENCE to move back in with him. CHIARO DHOW has wandered off from his group which has gotten T’POK’s attention. The Vulcan reprimands the boy and recommends stronger punishment. KITAAN DHOW wants solutions and goes to JULIAN BASHIR, asking about the procedure for Chiaro. The doctor says he can work on it but it will require a move to the station. KITAAN goes back to the planet and talks about this with N’LANI DHAJA and ILIAS AL-KHALID, both agreeing it is the right thing to do. KEHAL S’HARIEN has finished the bed in the furniture set he is making and uses this opportunity to reacquaint sexually with ALLYSANN S’HARIEN. Second Week Now living with the Dhow’s, ILIAS AL-KHALID has the time to explore Bajor at his leisure. He goes horseback riding and runs into CADENCE MADDIX and they are able to make an acquaintance. CADENCE goes out to do some more things only to find NRR’BT has dressed up a dead pig in their kitchen and called it Pigzilla. They talk about bringing in dead animals and make a deal not to anymore. HEIDI THAY visits with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD for his birthday, before talking about his wife who has been out of the cryochambers for almost a month now. Third Week At the Thay residence, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is there to have some personal time with HEIDI THAY. They get carried away and BRIAN HANSEN arrives, her brother, to find them making out. He confronts Chris and wonders if Heidi is being abused but Chris is able to defuse the situation. ANTHONY NORAD and MIXIE NORAD are on the planet to meet with AMITY IOAN. They tour the Beijing Group facilities and labs, while Anthony asks some questions before taking the position. Vulcan Plots Second Week Now on Vulcan, FARAN UNA is getting a tour around the new school the Una kids will be attending but wanders off. He runs into new character and professor at the school TE’JAAL who is a geography and cartography teacher. Third Week Walking home, TE’JAAL is approached by FARAN UNA who is in a shuttle and offers her a ride home. At first she refuses but gives in when he continues to follow her. Once inside of the shuttle, they take some time to continue their conversation and enhance their acquaintance. KATAL UNA is shocked when CATHASACH UNA tells her about her future daughter’s pregnancy and marriage. Cath says his goodbyes and promises to come back after the wedding is over. KATAL goes with FARAN to the school to pick up the kids when she sees him talking with TE’JAAL, which makes her jealous. She confronts Faran but he gets upset and takes some low blows, making Katal cry. Fourth Week Feeling badly about the things he said to KATAL UNA, FARAN UNA tries to apologize but they just get into another tift. Things aren’t going well and the two have talks about lawyers getting into the mix to figure out custody with Farhi. #08 August, 2385 #08 August, 2385 #08 August, 2385